Family Ties
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: Set after season 3: Something terrible happens and Jane has to pull herself together to solve a puzzling crime. Can she help her best friend to cope and can they solve the crime together? I suck in summaries but maybe you're interested in reading my story. English is not my first language so be kind to me. I appreciate every review and I hope to update regularly/weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. The show and the characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I'm only writing for fun!**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli called Maura Isles number for the umpteenth time. The call went to voicemail again. Frustrated, she threw the phone on the passenger seat. The young pathologist had never forget an appointment. Hours ago they were supposed to meet and Maura had not appeared. That didn't look like Maura and slowly Jane began to worry about her best friend. Jane picked up the phone again and dialed the number of her mother.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" Angela asked busy.

"Hi Ma, have you seen Maura this morning?" Jane asked worried.

"Yeah, we drank some tea and then she wanted to meet you. I drove to work. Why Jane? What's wrong?"

"Maura hasn't shown up. I'm on my way to her. Was she all right? Did she say anything?" the lovely cop asked slightly panicked.

"Everything was okay. She was as always. She chattered and giggled. She has been looking forward to meet you. Nothing unusual. Can you tell me what's going on? You're scaring me," Angela said nervously.

"I don't know, Ma. I'm at her house now. I'll call you back," Jane said quickly, and jumped out of the car.

Jane hung up and went up to the generous house. The front door was open. Nevertheless, Jane knocked gently.

"Maura? Are you at home?" Jane shouted carefully.

The dark-haired cop got no answer. With one foot she pushed the door completely open. Jane pulled out her gun as a precaution and entered the house slowly. She walked into the living room and what she saw shocked her. Next to the couch, a boy lay in his blood. A knife stuck in his chest. Frantically Jane ran forward a few steps. He was young, possibly 16 years old.

His eyes were open. He was dead. Only now Jane saw the mess. There had been a fight.

But where was Maura? Horrified Jane went on toward the kitchen, the gun in firing position. Jane winced when she heard a moan. She followed the sound behind the counter and opened her eyes in shock. Maura lay on the kitchen floor. There was blood everywhere. Maura's slender body was lying in a large pool of blood. Jane put away the gun and dropped to her knees. Incredulous she touched Maura's face.

"Maura? Please stay with me," she begged heartbreaking.

The young pathologist moaned softly as she realized Jane's voice. With trembling hands, Jane took her cell phone and dialed 911.

"This is Detective Rizzoli, Boston homicide, Number 312. I have an emergency. A bullet wound! I'm at the house of Dr. Maura Isles. 230 Perham Street, West Roxbury. Send an ambulance!"Jane screamed into the phone.

"Jane? Jane? What happened?" Maura whispered, barely audible in pain.

Jane threw the phone down and stroked her friend's cheek tenderly and helpless.

"I don't know, Maura. You're hurt. What shall I do? Help me! There is blood everywhere!

You've been shot. Please, stay with me, Maura, "Jane pleaded.

"I ... can not ... breathe ...," Maura moaned.

"What can I do? Tell me! Please, sweetie! Help me, Maura," Jane stuttered.

"You have to stop the bleeding, Jane. I think my lungs are injured. My Pulmo sinister collapsed," the pathologist whispered, barely audible.

"Not now, Maura. Please clearly! What shall I do?"

"Press a cloth or something firmly on the wound. Press firmly, Jane. That stems the bleeding," Maura whispered controlled.

Jane looked around frantically. She found nothing useful. Totally panicked she took off her jacket and pressed it firmly against the wound in Maura's chest. Maura winced under the pressure. Terrified Jane pulled her hands back.

"Don't stop, Jane. I'm going to pass out but you have to continue to press firmly. Don't stop, okay? My life is in your hands, " Maura said, and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare to die on me, Maura! You hear me? Stay with me! I need you," Jane sobbed with tears running down her cheek.

"I'm still here, Jane. I'm so cold. I lost a lot of blood, I think. I don't know if I'll make it. I'm cold and I'm tired, " the blonde moaned and coughed up blood.

"Damn it, where's the ambulance?" Jane cried desperately.

"I love you, Jane. I want you to know. You are the best thing that happened to me. You're an amazing and strong woman. You'll make it without me. You were a great friend."

"I love you too, Maura and now stop talking such bullshit. You will not die, okay? The ambulance is almost here. Everything will be fine. The ambulance will be here right away. Oh God, Maura, what happened? No, no, no, don't fall asleep. Talk to me, " Jane sobbed and listened to the siren.

"I taste blood. That's not good. Listen to me, Jane. It's really bad and I want ... " Maura sighed and closed her eyes again.

Jane heard footsteps in the living room. Two paramedics looked around and Jane waved.

"Here! Buck up," she cried.

The paramedics came in and knelt down next to Maura.

"What happened? How long has she been unconscious?" one of the young men asked.

"Maybe a minute or so, not much longer. I staunched the wound. You have to save her," Jane pleaded tearfully.

"Let us do our work, you have done everything, now it's our turn. Step aside! Your friend is badly injured," the paramedics said worried.

Jane stepped aside. With open eyes she watched as the paramedics work on Maura. She was startled by the ringing of her cell phone. She accepted the call with shaking hands.

"Jane? Have you found Maura? " asked the voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh God, Ma. Maura is critically injured," Jane stammered desperately.

"My gosh! What happened? Jane? Is she going to be okay? Spit it out!"

"I don't know, Ma. Here is blood everywhere. Ma? She said goodbye. It looks really bad. I'm scared! What shall I do without her?" Jane asked with a tearful voice.

"Stop it, Jane Clementine Rizzoli! She will not die! Pull yourself together! I'll inform Franky and we'll be with you right away."

"And please inform Korsak and Frost. We have a homicide. A boy was stabbed. I have to go. Maura is ready for transport. I'll go with her to the hospital and I'll see you there," Jane said a little calmer.

While Jane followed the stretcher, the first police car pulled up. Jane paused and explained what had happened. The crime scene was cordoned off immediately. More police cars arrived, while Maura was stabilized. Yellow warning tape blocked the main entrance. The sight made Jane shiver.

"Miss? We're ready! Get on board, we are in a hurry. We take her to Boston Medical Center," shouted one of the paramedics.

Without hesitation, Jane jumped into the ambulance and they took off toward the hospital with rights of way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you are going to like it. Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it. So, they are still not mine *sigh* But thanks to Tess Gerritsen we have them in books and on TV ;-)**

* * *

Outside the hospital, the ambulance was already expected by the doctors. Rapidly, the stretcher was pushed out of the car. On the fastest way Maura was shoved into the hospital. While Maura was pushed toward the OR, Jane held her hand. Before she was wheeled into the surgical unit, Jane asked to stop.

"What happens now? Will she survive?" Jane asked, trembling.

"Are you family? Information may only be given to family members," a young doctor said.

Jane was confused. Was she serious?

"Have you ever studied? You stupid twerp! How old are you? 12?" Jane said angrily.

"Calm down! We need to perform an emergency surgery. We do what we can."

"I've heard that many times! Will she survive? I love this woman and she has to live," Jane said with emphasis.

"We have to go now! Time is running, Miss. We do absolutely everything in our power."

Jane stroked her friend's hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"You can do it, Maura. Fight! Do you hear me? Fight! I need you," Jane whispered tenderly as the stretcher was moved through the door.

For a long time Jane stared at the closed door. A nurse approached her and led her into the waiting room. The young nurse handed her a form.

"Please fill out the form. We need this information," the woman said quietly.

Jane took the piece of paper without a word. That was pointless and silly.

"Damn it, why do they need her middle name? That's a mug's game," she cursed quietly as she filled out the papers.

The brunette cop recognized the steps of her mother down the hall and ran to meet her. Angela Rizzoli took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. Now all dams broke and Jane cried heartbreaking. A flood of tears ran down her face.

"Any news, sweetheart?"Angela asked sadly.

"She's still in the OR. They tell me nothing. I'm not family. I know nothing at all. Maybe she's already dead and no one tells me, because I'm not family! I'm freaking out, Ma!"

"Wait here, Jane! My ass, we're not family!" Angela snorted.

With jagged steps Angela went to the reception. Jane watched the wild gestures of her mother. After a few minutes she returned to Jane.

"Let's sit down. When the surgery is over, they'll send the doctor. You have to call Constance. She has a right to know what's going on,"Angela said reassuringly.

"God, I forgot. I'm a wreck. Constance is in Europe. I don't know how to reach her," Jane moaned.

"Then call Dr. Martin. She's Maura's biological mother. She should know."

"Oh no, Ma. I won't call that woman. She's a backstabber. We are her family and I'll try to reach Constance later," Jane promised.

"Don't be so harsh on Hope. She thought her daughter was dead and suddenly she stands alive and grown up in front of her. That must have been a shock. She is Maura's mother and you should call her."

Jane took the phone out of her pocket and dialed Hope's number. Maybe Angela was right.

"Dr. Martin, please. Here is Detective Rizzoli," Jane said, shortly.

It took several minutes until Hope answered.

"What can I do for you detective?"Hope asked.

"Hello Dr. Martin. I'm at Boston Medical Center. Your daughter has been shot," Jane said composed.

"Cailin? Is she all right? I'll be right with you," Hope said, shocked.

"Not Cailin! It's about Maura, your other daughter. She is seriously injured. We are waiting for you in the surgery area. Hurry up," Jane said impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't come. I'm in the middle of a test series. I'll stop by later or tomorrow."

"Maybe there's no tomorrow, Dr. Martin! Your daughter is very seriously injured. She could die! You've just visited, if you wanted something. When you wanted her kidney for Cailin you were there. Do something right for once in your life. Words fail me and you should be ashamed. But you better stay away from her or I forget myself!" Jane scolded angrily.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry that you see it that way, Miss Rizzoli. I never asked Maura for her kidney. She wanted to donate the kidney voluntarily. After the building has collapsed, she came to me and I'm very grateful. It is difficult to live with the fact that the presumed dead daughter lives. I have to get used to it ... I wanted to get used to it."

"Maura is not dead yet and you have still a chance to get to know her, Dr. Martin. She wanted to donate the kidney because she is a good person. Maura is caring, loving and incredibly smart. She deserves to be loved by her mother. But I believe we can live without you. Maura has a family that loves and needs her ... for it's own sake!" Jane continued and her words came thick and fast.

"I don't even know Maura. I thought I just have Cailin. Don't you understand? My baby died 35 years ago!"

"No, she didn't but maybe she dies now. Oh crap! You are her mother, for Chrissake! You don't deserve her affection. Everything Maura wanted was to get to know you. Let's stop. I have no nerves for such bull. I knew it was a mistake," Jane said sadly and wanted to hang up the phone.

"Please wait, wait! Don't hang up! You don't understand. The truth is that I can't lose her again. I'm on my way, Jane. Please forgive me."

"I've nothing to forgive. Maura has to forgive you. You have a great daughter and I really hope you still have the chance to get to know her," Jane said harshly and hung up the phone.

She wandered back to her mother and fell into the seat. The despair was written all over her face. Jane dropped her upper body forward and supported her head with her hands.

"Jane, this is a hospital. You could have been quieter," Angela chided her daughter.

"C'mon, Ma. 'I can't stand that woman. She's a ... "

"She's an asshole? But she is her mother, live with it. You did the right thing, Janie," Angela said, patting Jane's knee.

Jane had just calmed down as Frost appeared in the doorway. His facial expression looked worried.

"Hey, is there something new?" he asked carefully.

"Hey, Frost. Nope, not yet. Do you have something on the boy?" Jane replied.

"So far, not much. His name was Sean MacNeill. His fingerprints were in AVIS. Minor crimes, nothing special. Theft, blackmail, not worth mentioning. No acts of violence."

"Did you find the gun? I had no time to check," Jane explained briefly.

"No, we've found no weapon. We've searched everything. And there were no shell casings."

"That's not possible. Unless?"

"Unless there was another perp," Frost complemented the sentence.

"Go back to the precinct. Tell me if there's anything new," Jane suggested.

"Okay, Jane. Same goes for you. By the way, Frankie is still on duty and will be here as soon as he can. Cheer up, Jane. Maura is going to be okay," said her partner as he went down the corridor.

Jane waved him shortly goodbye as a doctor came toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine, not mine, not mine... but thanks to TNT and Janet Tamaro they are going to be back on screen on 06.18.2013. Please let me know if you like it because I really like writing it and it's not so easy with my little school English *ggg* Thanks for following my story, giving reviews and sending PM's. I really appriciate it :-)**

* * *

The doctor looked very concerned when he reached Jane. He gave the women his hand in greeting and asked them to sit down.

"Dr. Isles has survived the surgery. But she has lost a lot of blood. The platelets regenerate after 4 days but she would recover faster if we had a blood donor. During the surgery, we've used some blood units but we have no more in stock and we need to request new blood from the blood bank."

"Okay, Doctor, what can I do?" Jane asked anxiously.

"A quick blood donation can support her recovery. Dr. Isles has blood group AB positive and is a universal recipient. Can you give blood?" the young doctor asked.

"We donate together. This is my mother. Where do we have to go?" Jane asked hastily.

"Go down the hall. It only takes a few minutes and then you can see Dr. Isles,"explained the doctor friendly.

Jane took her mother's hand and together they ran down the hall. It took about an hour, until the two women were able to leave the examination room. Down the hall to the ICU they met Hope Martin. Jane stopped abruptly.

"Detective Rizzoli, how is Maura?" Hope asked, genuinely concerned.

"Maura survived the surgery. She lost a lot of blood and we've just donated. We can see her now. Do you wanna see Maura first?" Jane asked uncertainly.

"Thanks, that would be really nice. I appreciate it very much. I'm sorry, really, I was very harsh on the phone. I'm afraid of losing her again. It's the worst thing in the world to lose a child. I've never coped, Detective. It was a shock when Maura told me who she is. I was simply overwhelmed and now I have to get to know my grown-up daughter. My behavior must have occurred cruel to you. Maybe you see it one day. I suffered 35 years under this circumstance. I never got over it, Jane. It's a lot to ask but I'll need your help. Maura trusts you, and because of you I may have a chance to get near her."

"It's up to Maura. She trusts me because I would never betray her. I'll support her in everything," Jane said quietly.

"Thank you for calling me, Jane. I'm going to see my daughter now."

With that, she disappeared behind the door to the ICU. Angela lovingly patted the shoulder of her daughter.

"You've done the right thing, Janie. I'm proud of you."

"I don't know, Ma. This woman sends a chill down my spine," said Jane worried.

Like a cat in a cage, Jane went up and down the hallway. Angela was sitting in the waiting room. It seemed to take hours, when Hope finally returned. Her expression was meaningless.

"Maura's asking for you. She is still weak but she is awake," Hope said, smiling.

"Thank God, that's great news!" Jane moaned relieved.

"Go, honey! I'll wait for you," Angela said confidently. "Come on Dr. Martin, we'll grap a coffee at the cafeteria."

Without losing any more time, Jane went to the intensive care unit. She looked carefully through the glass sheets, and finally found her friend. The sight was anything but pleasant. Beside the bed stood countless machines which beeped incessantly. After Jane had entered the room, Maura opened her amber colored eyes.

"Hey," the dark-haired cop said uncertainly.

"Hey," Maura replied and smiled.

Jane took a chair and placed it next to the bed. She sat down and took Maura's hand.

"You scared the hell out of me, Maura," Jane sighed.

"Sorry," Maura moaned.

"Oh God, Maura. Stop apologizing! I was scared shitless. I thought I'd lose you."

"You saved my life again, Jane and the doctors have done a great job. It was a enetrating gunshot wound. I'll be back on my feet soon. The loss of blood makes me a little worried. The left lung was streaked. The pulmonary artery was missed. Which is great. Don't worry Jane, I will recover," Maura explained her condition.

"Can you remember what happened, Maura?"

"Everything happened so fast. I can't remember exactly. Oh shit, Jane. I'm not used to that my brain is not working properly," Maura sighed.

"Shit? Maura, you cursed. That has to be my blood in your veins. You are now a real Rizzoli," Jane said jokingly, pointing to the blood bag.

"You've donated? Thank you, Jane," Maura said shortly and smiled once again.

"Ma has too. With Rizzoli blood you'll get quickly back on your feet."

"I want to remember, Jane. Can you help me?" Maura asked saddened.

"Maura, you had a serious surgery. This can wait until tomorrow. You need to rest. I'll be back again tomorrow and we'll do everything slowly."

"No, no, Jane. Please stay. I want to do it now. With you, I can remember. It's important to me and important to the case. Please, Jane. Help me to remember," begged the pathologist heartbreaking and looked her friend straight in the eye.

"Okay, but we'll take it easy. Close your eyes, Maura. Breathe slowly and evenly. Just concentrate on your thoughts," Jane whispered, holding Maura's hand.

Maura closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly, despite the pain. She focused on her thoughts and the surroundings became blurred.

"Concentrate Maura. Do you remember that we had an appointment this morning? You're at home and late. What do you remember? What did you do?"

"I wanted to shower and the water was cold. I called Tommy. He wanted to stop by in the afternoon. After a cold shower I had to feed Bass. I sat on the couch and cut the vegetables. There were noises at the door. I thought it was Tommy who came by earlier. I went to the door and opened," Maura whispered, barely audible and her pulse began to race.

Jane stroked her friend's hair and tried to calm her.

"It's okay Maura, let's stop,"Jane said worried.

"It wasn't Tommy. There were two men at the door. They were surprised to see me and pushed me back into the house. The elder of the two had a gun. I was frozen with fear," Maura told and paused.

"What did they want from you? Did they say what they wanted?"

Maura's breathing became faster. She tried to calm down and focused on Jane's voice.

"They yelled at me. Where is the file? Something like that. I was confused and scared. It all happened so fast. The boy tried to grab my knife. He tripped and we fell to the ground. It was a tremendous mess. I felt the wetness and the elder shouted at me. He pulled me up by my hair. I was covered in blood but it was not mine. He threatened me with a gun. I should give him the file or he'll kill me. I don't have any file, I said. Then he became really angry, and pushed me away. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the chest. I suppose I must have fainted. When I woke up, I heard him in the bedroom. With my last strength I crawled into the kitchen. I've heard your car. He suddenly went past me and fled through the back you were next to me, and I finally felt safe", Maura told and took a deep breath.

Jane tried to pull herself together, but tears ran down her cheeks. Her best friend had been through terrible things. The pain on Maura's face was almost unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here it is... chapter four and I hope you still like it. Please review because your thoughts keep me going. I really enjoy writing this story and we're going to get s little clue in this chapter. I don't know where this story is going but maybe there will be some Rizzles because I really like the idea of the two getting together at some point in the future. This story is about a deep friendship and maybe...maybe a bit more ;-) And I can't believe it but they are still not mine...yada yada yada! Thanks Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro for the great characters and stories.**

* * *

The conversation had exhausted Maura and she was fast asleep. Jane slowly crept out of the room, and met Angela at the exit.

"How is she, Jane?" Angela asked anxiously.

"She's been through a lot of shit. I don't know what's worse, the mental or physical injuries. But she will recover completely, at least physically. I have to go to the precinct, Ma. I want you to go to my apartment and wait for me."

"You invite me to your place? Freely? Why?" Angela was curious.

"We still don't know exactly what happened and why. I don't want you to be alone at Maura's. I need to know if the boys have figured out something new and I have to read the reports and see the photos. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, darling. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Maybe I can walk Joe Friday?" asked the older one, and they left the hospital together.

"Of course you can do it. She'll be happy. Oh shit, my car is at Maura's. Can I have yours? I'll pay for a taxi," Jane asked her mother and fluttered her eyelashes.

Angela rolled her eyes and gave Jane the car keys. Jane kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Drive carefully! I want my car back namely safe and sound. And not to mention you, Jane. Take good care, sweetheart! We've had enough excitement for one day. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Ma. See you later," Jane said briefly and stared at the car with the coffee cup on the roof in disbelief.

Shaking her head, she got in and drove off toward the precinct.

* * *

When Jane walked into the office, her eyes fell directly on the whiteboard. It was frightening to see Maura's photo on the board. The images of the victims hung right on top. Below them hung the crime scene photos. It was late and the office was deserted. Jane sat on the corner of a desk, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the whiteboard.

"Hey Jane. How's Dr. Isles?" Korsak said when he appeared in the doorway.

Jane was startled and jumped. Surprised, she looked to her mentor.

"Vince? What are you still doing here?"

"We are working hard on the case. Frost is still on the scene. He's afraid that he has missed something. So, how's Dr. Isles?" asked the older cop and sat next to Jane on the desk.

"She's as good as can be expected under the circumstances. She'll be perfectly healthy."

"This is great, Jane. Thank God!" Korsak said relieved.

"Maura could already talk to me. She said that the perps were looking for a file. She's just as clueless as I am. Do you have something new for me, Korsak?"

"Not much. We found the boy's mother. Frost went to the address but nobody was there. We'll try again tomorrow. Most of the fingerprints were smudged. Do you have any idea what file they were looking for?" Vince Korsak asked thoughtfully.

"I've not the faintest idea. Why should Maura take a file back home? Look at the photos, Vince. The house was definitely searched. I'm at a loss here and so is Maura. Pike is doing the autopsy?"

"Yup, he's on his way to Boston. He must be here soon. Do you want to you see the body before the autopsy?" Vince asked, pointing to the photo of the boy.

"Good idea, maybe I recognize him after all. I only caught a quick glimpse of him. C'mon, let's go to pathology."

They entered the elevator together and went down to the basement. With a ping, the door opened to the pathology. Jane turned on the lights and went into the autopsy room. Korsak came shortly after her.

"The admission form must be in the office. The number of the morgue cooler must be on it. Are you going to get it? I don't like to rummage around Dr. Isles stuff," Korsak said and looked around the empty pathology.

"All right, I'm right back," she said hurriedly and disappeared in the direction of the office.

"Korsak! Oh my God! What the hell! Korsak, where are you? Look at that!" Jane shouted excitedly.

With quick steps, Korsak rushed to his colleague. Jane stood in Maura's office and stared stunned at the mess. The drawers were open and the content lay on the floor. The shelves were completely empty. Horrified Jane went on and off. All cabinets were ransacked.

"Oh God, Jane. Someone broke into the office! What's happening here? Do you know on what case she was working?" Korsak asked alarmed.

"There's no current case, Korsak. Maura is the case! We have to look at the security tapes! Can you call the forensics? It's late, but I have to go back to the hospital. I have to asked Maura about the file. She must know something. I have a very bad feeling, Vince. I'll call later from the hospital. Can you inform Frost?"

"Don't worry. Jane. Take care of Dr. Isles, I take care of the burglary," said the older cop corroborative.

Jane ran to the elevator and pressed the button. She nervously patted her thigh until the door finally opened.

"Tell Frost that the bullet has to be in the house. It was a penetrating gunshot wound!" she exclaimed, as she entered the elevator and the door closed again.

* * *

Despite the late hour Jane was allowed to enter the ICU. Maura was sound asleep. Jane watched her for a few seconds and a smile crept across her lips. A life without Maura would have been unthinkable. Maura's chest moved up and down regularly. The constant beeping of the machine soothed Jane. Softly she pushed the chair next to the bed and sat down. It was hard for her to wake her friend now. Maura needed rest in order to recover. Carefully, she brushed a strand of hair from Maura's face. Maura opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful cop.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's late and you should get some sleep," Maura whispered anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. But I had a bad feeling and I wanted to see if you're okay."

"What happened, Jane? You sound worried. Are you okay?" asked the pathologist now fully awake.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. What current case files did you have in your office, Maura? Think about it please. It's important. Was there a specific criminal file which you had in your office or at home?" Jane said with emphasis.

"What is it, Jane? Tell me! You make me nervous."

"Someone searched your office," Jane said, shortly.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Why would anyone shoot a pathologist or Gandhi? I don't know, Maura," Jane asked sarcastically.

"Gandhi was shot and killed by the fanatic Nathuram Godse. Godse was against Gandhi's personal teachings of extreme or absolutist nonviolence. He thought that such non-violent ideology would lead to Hindus losing the will to fight against other religions, which he saw as a matter of self-defense, and thereby becoming permanently enslaved."

"Oh God, Maura. Can you stop that wiki thing? Please think about the important things. We had no actual murder case, so what did you work?" Jane asked for the umpteenth time.

"Oh my goodness, I've prepared for the trial, Jane. I've worked through the file of Paddy Doyle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while but I had a lot work to do. So, here is chapter five and I really hope you like it. PLEASE review because I really wanna know what you think. Have fun and thank you for being with me on that journey :-)**

* * *

That had to be it. The case file of Paddy Doyle, Maura's father and a known mob boss. Jane was shocked. If the Irish mob was involved, the case was worse than expected. Paddy Doyle sat for 14 times murder in the federal prison awaiting his murder trial. Added to this was the attempted murder of a federal agent. Paddy had almost destroyed the friendship between Jane and Maura. Jane thought at the time with nostalgia.

"Where was the file, Maura?" Jane asked nervously.

"At my desk in the office," said the honey blonde pathologist shortly.

"Okay, Maur. I don't want to scare you but you'll get police protection. I need to call Korsak and let him know. I'll stay with you tonight. Do you need something? I can call Frankie that he'll bring you some stuff," Jane offered and smiled sweetly.

"Is this really necessary? Maybe it has nothing to do with Paddy? I mean, who would have interest in his case file? And no Jane. I need nothing. Your mother brought some things over, after you left."

"No objection, Maura. I'm staying tonight. You won't stay alone, as long as I don't know what's going on. I'll be right back," Jane said urgently, and left the hospital room.

Jane left the hospital to make some phone calls. She nervously walked up and down in front of the hospital. First, she called her mother and asked her to bring a few things the next morning. Besides Jane needed her car. Angela's car was really embarrassing. Finally, she chose Korsak's number. The senior police officer was on the phone after a few seconds.

"Hey, Jane. Everything okay? Forensics is at work. Unfortunately, the surveillance camera has been manipulated. There are no pictures of the burglar. Could Doc Isles help you?"

"Yup, she had the case file of Paddy Doyle. It's worse than I thought. If the Irish mob is behind it, Maura is still in danger. I'll stay with her tonight. Please get me a copy of the file from the prosecution. We might find a reference to the dead boy. There must be a connection. Cavanaugh has to order police protection for Dr. Isles. Can you arrange that? Any news from Frost?" Jane asked, and went on up and down.

"Oh man, Paddy Doyle? This is bad. Frost has found the bullet. It was stuck in the fireplace, and he's on his way over here. I'll call Cavanaugh and arrange the protection. Don't worry Jane I've got everything under control. Take your time with the Doc. She must be scared."

"She's still a little weak and dizzy. I think she cuts out the danger..."

"Jane?"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by someone next to her. Jane startled and covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Jane asked the man in the wheelchair.

"My surgery is tomorrow. I'm a patient. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Maura was hurt. But she'll be fine. I didn't know that the surgery is taking place here. I ... um ... must return to Maura. Good luck for tomorrow, Casey," Jane said uncertainly and turned towards the entrance.

A shiver ran down her back and she was trembling.

"Wait, Jane!" he called after her.

Jane stopped abruptly.

"Okay, Korsak. I need to return to Maura. Get me the file and I'll get back to you later. Bye, Korsak," she said goodbye to her colleague and turned back to Casey.

"What is it, Casey? You were pretty clear, the last time! You walked out on me! Damn it! I'm fed up, Casey! You hurt me and I'm tired," she said angrily, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It was a mistake! Can I call you if the surgery was successful? I don't wanna lose you," he said in a trembling voice.

"Shut the hell up! I wish you all the luck in the world but back off, Casey and I really mean it this time. I'm done!"

Confident and with head held high, she ran back to the hospital. But in her inside she was close to collapse. He had hurt her too many times. Could she ever forgive him? She had loved him and she had revealed her innermost. But he had disappointed her and trampled on her feelings over and over again. When she was in the hall, she stopped and support her hands on her thighs. She had to catch her breath a couple of times before she calmed down. The lanky cop had to close her eyes because she felt dizzy. After she had calmed down a bit, she went back to the ICU. Maura lay awake in her bed and waited for her return. When Jane came into the room, she smiled softly. Jane swayed slightly and sank into the chair.

"Are you all right, Jane? You are very pale. Did something happen?" Maura asked, visibly worried.

"Don't worry, Maura. It's okay. Did you eat something? You have to eat, you know?" Jane turned off the subject.

"I'm not hungry, Jane. But that's normal after surgery. And don't change the subject. What's going on? You're shaking. Is it something bad? Please tell me, Jane."

"It's all right, Maur. It is ... it's difficult ...," Jane shuttered.

A young nurse opened the door and entered. She smiled friendly at the two women and checked the machine. She took the tray from Maura's table and controlled the food.

"You need to eat something, Dr. Isles. You've been really lucky. If you eat properly, you will be released soon. You are still weak but the wound will heal quickly. So be a good girl and eat something," said the nurse caring.

"This is hopeless, sister. Dr. Isles is stubborn like a donkey. She eats when she's hungry and not earlier. Only my mother could persuade her," Jane said, raising an eyebrow.

"You do realize that I'm here right? Right now I'm do not hungry but thanks for your concern. After surgery, it is normal not to be hungry. The appetite will return when my cycle has normalized," Maura said knowingly.

"You're a doctor right? These are the most difficult patients. All smartass," said the pretty nurse and squinted.

"Yup, may I introduce? Dr. smartypants Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the State of Massachusetts and Boston," Jane joked and smiled broadly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. Pardon for my insolence. I'm just worried that you are suffering from acute stress disorder."

"Excuse my friend. You are doing just your work. I'll eat when I feel better. Thank you, Beth," Maura said friendly.

"Are you staying overnight? Then I'll bring a pillow and a blanket," Beth offered.

"Yes, I'm staying. Thanks."

Beth disappeared shortly and returned with the bedding. She handed it to Jane, and pushed the sleeping chair in a corner of the room.

"Good night, ladies. See you Tomorrow," Beth said goodbye and left the room.

Jane felt uneasy. She knew that Maura hadn't forgotten the issue. Wordlessly, she pushed the chair closer and sat down.

"The nurse might be right. You could have a stress disorder. Maura, you've been through a lot of shit."

"Language, Jane. I'm just not hungry. What's wrong with you Jane? You get back trembling and tell me nothing? Speak to me and don't lie to me. What happened?" the blonde pathologist asked concerned.

"Leave it, Maura. I'm just tired. The day was one horror movie."

"I'm your best friend and I'm worried. Please tell me," asked Maura saddened.

"You're a great friend, Maura. You were shot and you worry about me. That's kind of sweet. I met Casey."

"Where? Is he here? Oh God, I'm sorry, Jane," Maura said honestly and grabbed Jane's hand.

"His surgery is tomorrow. I met him in the parking lot. I was an ass, Maura. I just walked out on him. He looked so hurt and small in his wheelchair. It broke my heart. But I was hurt too, you know?"

Jane tried not to cry, blinking away the tears. But when Maura squeezed her hand tighter, she couldn't stop it.

"I know you're hurt, Jane. And you know I can not lie. So I'm honest with you. Casey isn't good for you. He has hurt you too many times and he doesn't deserve you. You are a wonderful and strong woman, Jane. You don't need him. Sometimes I think you don't need anyone. He thinks he can not make you happy, because he is paralyzed. Casey doesn't know you. He does not see what really matters. Casey seems to be only focused on the physical side of love. Love has so many different sides. Sexual intercourse is of course important but if you really love, you can also see behind the facade. Behind your facade you are a sensitive and caring person. Casey can't see it and therefore he is bad for you," Maura whispered as sensitively as possible, and her quiet voice soothed Jane.

"Damn, Maura. You hang around with my Ma too often. Your brain seems to work again at full speed. And you know what? I'm glad. Great to have you back," Jane said grateful and she felt better.

"My brain is perfectly fine, Jane. The blood loss has slowed down the thought processes a bit. But I'm able to recognize when my friend feels wretched."

"I've never doubted your sanity, Maura. We should sleep. It was a hellish day. You have to recover quickly, so you may get out of the hospital soon. I hate hospitals and they really frazzle me out," Jane groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, good night, Jane."

"Good night, Maur. And I thank God that you're still with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not mine...yada yada yada... but I love them with all my heart and I really, really want to know what you are thinking. Hope you are still with me, so let me know... reviews are like the air you breath... so give me some oxygen :-)**

* * *

Jane tossed and turned sleeplessly on the chair. Again and again, she stared at the heart-lung machine. Her best friend had almost died. Only six months ago, Maura was nearly killed. Jane had the dangerous job, not Maura. Maura was a doctor, the queen of dead and the evil should stay away from her. Why did that happen again? It was her job to protect people. Why couldn't she protect her loved ones? Why couldn't she protect Maura? So many thoughts whirred through Jane's head. The beeping of the machine got faster and Jane sat up. In the dim light Jane saw that Maura slept fitfully. What was wrong? Apparently Maura had a nightmare. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. Jane threw the blanket aside and stepped to the bedside. She gently stroked a lock of hair from her face.

"Maura? Open your eyes. You're having a nightmare," Jane said softly.

The honey blonde doctor didn't respond. Carefully Jane grabbed Maura's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Maura? Please wake up! It's okay, you are having a nightmare. You're safe. I'll look after you, I promise. Nothing will happen to you, Maur. I'm so sorry," the brunette cop sighed.

Maura winced and instantly opened her eyes.

"Jane? What ... um ... Where am I?" Maura asked, confused.

"In the hospital, Maura. Don't you remember?" Jane asked bewildered.

"Yes, yes, I had a dream and was home. Sorry I scared you. You need your sleep," Maura sighed and wiped the sweat off with a cloth.

"You wanna talk about the dream? I can't sleep anyway."

"No, there's nothing to tell. I don't remember," the Chief Medical Examiner lied. "The chair looks uncomfortable. I am a private patient, the bed is twice as large as a standard bed. Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"Oh no, Maura. This is your bed and I'll take the chair."

"That's nonsense, Jane. Here is a lot of space. We often sleep in the same bed, Jane. What is your problem?" Maura asked skeptically.

"This isn't a no-tell motel, Maur. This is a hospital. I can't just sleep in your bed."

"I don't understand Jane. It makes no sense to dislocate a vertebra in this chair. You won't get any sleep when you're lying in this position. Your neck will convulse and your body will be stiff because the muscles cramp," Maura explained in detail.

"Maura, they'll believe that we both...uhm...you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean," said the young pathologist and shook her head.

"Really, Maura? You are the smartest dummy, I know. Okay, in words of one syllable. Everyone will think that we are together," the dark-haired grumbled.

"Because we're sleeping in one bed? Friends don't do that? I'm confused and this is holypoly."

"It's called hokeypokey Maur. And friends do that when they're 12 years old," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"And when I tell you that I'll feel better? Jane, I'm scared to fall asleep. I can see the wide eyes of the boy. All the blood everywhere. If I would ask you, would you sleep with me?"

"This argument cuts both ways, Maura," Jane laughed, and brushed a strand of hair from Maura's face.

Jane took her blanket off the chair, sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. It didn't matter what the others thought. Maura needed her best friend and that night she would not disappoint her. Jane would banish the nightmares and protect Maura. Carefully, she lay down beside her friend and covered herself.

"Can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?" the blonde asked suddenly.

Without hesitation, Jane took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura whispered and closed her eyes.

"Always on hand Doctor Isles," Jane said, and smiled.

"Jane?"

"Mh?"

"Do you mind if others think we're in a relationship?" the doctor asked abruptly.

"Mmm, don't know. Didn't think about it," Jane lied and quickly shut her eyes.

"I don't care. I think female bodies are very beautiful. The feminine curves are wonderfully defined."

"Wow, Maura. Where does that come from? You think someone thinks we're together?" Jane asked, startled.

"I think Lt. Cavanaugh does. When he was with your mother, he looked very quizzically. He was very surprised to see you so casually that evening at my house. Does it bother you?"

"By now, Maura. I haven't noticed," Jane whispered, still in shock.

"Is that so bad? Am I not attractive?"

"Oh God, Maura. What's wrong with you? If you were a man, you were my first choice. Satisfied? Can we sleep now?" Jane hissed, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't want to cause any disturbance but I've thought about it when I thought I would never see you again. Gender is not important to me the human being is. I thought about it, because you were my last thought when I lost consciousness. Don't be mad at me, Jane. Don't hate me."

"I'm not mad at you. And you know I hate to hate you, so I don't hate you. Why do you think that? I was the last person you saw when you thought you had to die. Maybe I'm even a bit flattered. Now shut up and go to sleep, okay?" Jane said softly, trying to calm her friend.

"So you're not mad at me? And it doesn't bother what your boss is thinking?"

"Do I have to stun your mouth separately, Maura? You need your sleep, and God damn it, I need it too. Do I have to use the brute-force method?" moaned the brunette cop.

"That sounds very brutal, Jane."

"Frick! That's just a saying, Maura. I'm dead on one's feet. I'm not angry and I'm actually really glad that I hear your voice, even though it annoys me quite a lot at the moment."

Jane took a deep breath. She tried to suppress the upcoming anger. What was wrong with Maura? Why did she chatter incessantly? Maura had experiences with women, and Jane knew it but what did that have to do with her? The young cop had lied, of course, she had been thinking about a relationship with Maura because they spent so much time together. As a man Maura would be the perfect match. They spent nearly 24/7 together. They understood each other blindly although they were so different. But Maura was not a guy. Definitely not! The honey-blonde curls, the red mouth, the soft curves, her walk, her clothes, her whole appearance was very feminine. Jane was Italian and was raised strictly but lovingly. As a child she attended a Catholic school and grew up with nuns. Same-sex love was a sin, they had taught her. She didn't believe in much anymore, not even in God's justice. Sister Winifred Callahan would ask her to pray five Our Fathers, if she could read her thoughts. Fortunately, the sister was not there. Jane had to grin at the thought of her former teacher. How could true love be a sin? All bullshit! She had said it before. In school, you learn nothing for and about life.

"Everything's okay, Jane?"

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Maura.

"Just been thinking. Good night, Maura. You're safe now, okay?" Jane said softly and kissed Maura gently on the cheek.

"Thank you and good night, Jane. I love you," Maura whispered and closed her eyes.

Jane waited a few minutes until Maura was asleep. In the dim light she looked at her friend and smiled.

"I love you too," she said hardly audible, but Maura was already fast asleep, trapped in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Still not mine...blablabla ... But they will be back on screen in June... Can't wait :-)

* * *

So, here is chapter 7. Hope you gonna like it and please review.

* * *

During the night Maura had some dreams but Jane was able to calm her down again. She only needed to stroke her face or hold her hand. These small gestures let Maura to sleep again. As the sun rose, Maura had another terrible nightmare. Jane gently stroked the cheek of her friend and whispered comforting words into her ear. Maura immediately responded to Jane's voice and the soft touches. Her heart rate subsided and she snuggled back into her pillow. In the early morning Jane had finally fallen asleep. Only a few hours later she was startled by a loud crash. When she opened her eyes, she looked into her mother's face.

"Really, Ma? Why...Why can't you knock, like any normal person? Why are you doing this again and again?" Jane grumbled sleepily.

"Oops, sorry sweetheart! This is embarrassing. How am I supposed to know...that..." Angela stammered sheepishly.

"It's all right, Ma. Maura had terrible nightmares. Now she's finally fallen asleep. Do ya have some clothes for me? What time is it?" Jane said hurriedly and grabbed the bag.

"Sure. Toothbrush, hair brush and clothes. It's just before eight. You have to hurry, or you'll be late."

"I'm too late, Ma. Is my relief already here? Cavanaugh's killing me. Damn, damn, damn!" Jane swore and stormed into the bathroom.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, watch your mouth or I'll clean it with soap! I had to pick up Frankie from the precinct. I also made Maura a decent breakfast. She needs to regain her strength and she won't with this slop."

It only took a few minutes to change clothes until Jane returned back from the bathroom.

"Do I look tolerable?" Jane asked, looking down at herself "Oh God, I need a shower. Thanks for breakfast, Ma."

"You can eat at the cafe. This is for Maura," Angela said shortly and she gently slapped Jane's hand as she reached for the tray.

"I'm your daughter. Did you forget?" Jane asked, horrified.

"No, I didn't, Jane. But you're able to walk into the cafe on your own two legs and Maura is not. Besides, you have a reason to come into my cafe and I can make you your favorite bunny pancakes."

"I love you too, Ma," Jane said cynically, grinning.

"Now hurry up, darling. Sean is not a patient man."

"No details, Ma. Take away the pictures!" Jane begged, waving her hands hastily.

"Go, Jane."

"Okay, okay, I'm already gone. Where's Frankie? I need to instruct him," explained the younger woman.

"He's at the kiosk and grabs a coffee."

"Fine, I'll meet him there. Do me a favor and don't wake Maura. She was awake half the night, and she needs her sleep. I'll come back again after work. Can you go with Joe for a walk again?" Jane asked and batted her eyelashes.

"No problem, and Frankie gets Bass later. Everything's under control," the resolute Italian assured.

Jane bent down to Maura and stroked her golden hair.

"I'll come back later, Maura. Frankie is here and he takes care of you. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. And be nice to the nurse and eat some breakfast so you get your strength back," Jane whispered tenderly and kissed Maura's forehead.

Angela was touched by the sight and smiled gently. Actually, Jane was not the affectionate and loving type.

"Now go to work, Jane. Find the bastard who's done that. And don't forget to kiss your mother when you finally manage to break away."

As she was told by her mother, Jane kissed her goodbye on the cheek. She took one last look at her sleeping friend and disappeared.

After Jane had left the room, Maura opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, you're awake. How do you feel?" Angela asked, sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm awake for a while. I wanted to talk to you alone, Angela. I'm worried about Jane."

"Why? She's fine right? Did something happen?" Angela asked uneasily.

"She met Casey yesterday. His surgery is today and I think she takes it very hard. Jane was very upset. I said that she deserves someone better. I think that was a mistake. She looked hurt and sad. What if she hates me at some point? Angela, I can't lose her. Jane can't be together with this man. He doesn't deserve her."

"Let's tell you one thing, Maura. You'll never lose Jane. You're important to her and she loves you. I know, I'm her mother. She would go through hell for you and vice versa. You are the sister she never had. You're soul mates. So never think something like that Maura," Angela said wisely.

"But she loves him and I can't stand it. He broke her heart again and again. I'm afraid that she moves away from me because I can't tolerate him."

"You're worried, Maura and that's understandable. Honestly, are you in love with my daughter?" the dark-blonde asked surprisingly.

Maura was not sure what to answer her. Insecure she looked at her hands. Then she looked the older woman straight in the eye.

"I don't know, Angela. Honestly? There are feelings inside me that I can't interpret. Is it friendship? Is it love? I never had feelings like this. I'm scared and don't want to jostle Jane away. Jane likes men and and I'm definitely not a man. I have experience with women, so it is not too hard for me to imagine being together with Jane. I don't know what to do."

"Be honest with yourself and be honest with Jane. I know it's hard but no matter what happens, you have to live with her decision. As a mother, I know my child but I don't know if Jane is ready for this feeling. You have to be sure of your feelings first, Maura. Act with care and listen to your inner voice. That's a heart thing. Forget your mind. I don't want your heart to be broken and I don't want to see my daughter suffer. That's the advice of a divorced single woman," Angela said honestly and smiled gently.

"It's not my intention to hurt Jane. That's the last thing I want. We'll see where it takes us. Would it be okay with you if I love your daughter?"

"Oh God, Maura. It's most important that you are both happy. And if you are happy with each other, I'm happy too. At least I won't have to move," the Italian said, patting Maura's hand.

* * *

Sorry you had to wait so long for an update but work is hard at the moment and I have to write during the night. Hope you like this chapter and now Maura has to think about what Angela said and she needs to be clear about her feelings. So let's go on a slow journey towards Rizzels. Please review the story. I really want to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank's to Jane Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen, Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander. You guys rock and you make it possible to write such wonderful stories. You brought them to life! Guess what? They are not mine *lol***

* * *

Jane left the ICU and met Frankie in the corridor. Her little brother looked bleary-eyed. In his hand he held two cups of coffee. When he discovered his sister, he smiled fondly.

"Hey, Janie. How is Maura?" he asked anxiously.

"Morning, little brother. She is doing well under the circumstances," Jane reassured her brother and took a cup of coffee from his hand.

"Why does she need police protection? You know something I don't?"

"We're not sure but maybe the Irish mob is involved. No stranger is allowed to enter her room. Tell me right away if you note something suspicious. I'm back after work," Jane said, sipping her coffee.

"If I can do anything else, let me know. I'm still in shock. Hopefully you'll get the jerk soon. By the way, Tommy brought the turtle into your apartment. Joe completely freaked out. She was definitely happy to see her friend."

"Bass is a tortoise, Frankie. I'm off to the precinct. Oh shit, I'm far too late. Thanks for everything, you are great help," Jane said hastily and kissed her brother on the cheek.

* * *

With quick steps she rushed down the hall. Her boss was certainly angry and had already noticed that she wasn't present. Jane felt guilty that she'd left her colleagues alone the day before. But she had no choice. Maura needed her too and so she decided to be there for her best friend. During the ride to the precinct, Jane kept thinking about Maura's words. Was it possible that Maura was in love with her? Jane shook her head at the thought. That was impossible. Maura was just scared and confused. After all, she'd lost a lot of blood. That had to be the explanation. But perhaps her feelings were real but then what? Was Jane able to reciprocate the feelings? Jane loved Maura. But were it amicable or romantic feelings? The idea of losing Maura in any way, made Jane shudder. Maura was attractive, beautiful and incredibly smart. They understood each other blindly. Neither of the two women had been happily in love and maybe a relationship with Maura was the obvious. Jane also had been thinking about it repeatedly, but rejected the idea. She'd never been in love with a woman before but the thought of it was exciting. Maura nearly died and that thought was almost unbearable. Jane tried to get a clear head. She had to focus on the case. Love or whatever would have to wait. As she arrived at the precinct, she parked directly outside the building. When she got into the office, she was expected by her partner. Frost sat at his desk and jumped up to greet her.

"Good morning, Jane. Geez, you had a bad night? How's the doc?"

"Hey, Frost. Yup, had a lousy night. She's feeling better. Anything new?" Jane asked and had a good yawn.

"The ballistics came back. We have a match. The bullet from Dr. Isles house, matches a bullet from the database. To be specific, a bullet from a shooting in 2008. In a shootout at a warehouse, a man was killed. The colleagues collected a lot of bullets at the scene. They thought of a rival fight between the Irish mafia, but couldn't prove anything. And now hold your hat! The victim's name was Michael MacNeill."

Jane ripped the file out of Frost's hand. This couldn't be a coincidence. The dead boy and the former victim carried the same surname. Jane skimmed the file.

"Did you get Doyle's file from the office of the district attorney?" the pretty cop asked excited.

"Sure, everything's here," Frost said satisfied and handed Jane the file.

Jane flipped through the file and looked at her partner with big eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Michael MacNeill's name is on the list of possible victims of Paddy Doyle. He's accused of murdering Michael in 2008. We need more about the MacNeill family, Frost. Can you do your computer thing?"

"Everything's already done, Jane. Michael and Jean were brothers. Jack MacNeill is the father and a big wheel in the Irish mob. He's untraceable," the dark-skinned cop explained proudly.

"Put out an APB. I think MacNeill has some explaining to do. And I need a permit to speak to Doyle. He's the key."

"That won't be easy, Jane. Doyle is in the security wing of a federal prison. FBI prohibited all visits. Maybe Cavanaugh can pull some strings. But he's in very bad mood this morning. Don't say I didn't warn you. He's pretty pissed about the whole thing," Frost said softly and leaned over to Jane.

Speak of the devil and the devil shows up. Lt. Cavanaugh opened his office door and stuck his head out shortly.

"Rizzoli? In my office!"

Cavanaugh waited until Jane had entered the office and closed the door. Jane stood by the door and folded her arms across the chest. Nervously, she stared at her feet. Did Cavanaugh really think that she and Maura were in a relationship? She shook her head briefly to get rid of the idea.

"How is Dr. Isles?"

"She's okay, Lieutenant. We have a first, hot lead and ..." Jane stuttered and was interrupted harshly.

"Stop, Detective! I got a call from the FBI that you are interested in the Doyle case. The federal agency is quite worried. What's going on, Rizzoli?"

"We think that a rival of Paddy Doyle is responsible for the attack. His name is Jack MacNeill and he disappeared. I'm dying to talk to Doyle. He has to know something about the case and MacNeill. I think it has something to do with the murder of Michael MacNeill. He died 2008 in a shooting at a warehouse. He is a potential victim of Doyle. The prosecution is still looking for more evidence. That's why MacNeill wanted the file. I need to find out if Maura ... Dr. Isles is still in danger," Jane said bravely but focused.

"I understand Rizzoli ... but the FBI won't let that happen. Paddy Doyle is dangerous and is accused of 14 times murder. He's held ad seg. Either way, it's dangerous to be Doyle's daughter. It's doubtful that Dr. Isles will ever be safe. After he was arrested, everything about him was in the Media. Even the fact that Dr. Isles is his daughter. I'll try ... "

Cavanaugh was interrupted by Jane's cell phone.

"Sorry but it's Frankie. I have to get this," Jane said worried and pressed the acceptance button.

Frankie was excited and stammered unintelligible words into the phone. After a few minutes Jane hung up and took a deep breath.

"Did something happen, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked, looking nervously at the young cop.

"It's Dr. Isles. Something's wrong with her and I have to get to the hospital."

"You need back up, Rizzoli?" her boss asked concerned.

"No, no, Lieutenant. It's something personal. Sorry, I really have to go to the hospital now," Jane said without explanation and ran out of the office.

* * *

**I really hope to update chapter 9 during the week because I'm going on a cruise next week ;-) Hopefully you're still with me and don't forget to review :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is chapter 9 :-) Not the best one but I had to write this to get into the right direction. Please review and I'm glad you are still here. Can't believe it :-) Has someone seen the pics of Angie lately? She's walking on crutches at the moment :-( Hope this does not affect the start of the new season.**

* * *

Jane hurried back to the hospital. In the hallway of the ICU, she met Frankie. He was happy to see his sister and ran to meet her. On the phone Jane had hardly understood anything.

"Okay, what's going on, Frankie?" Jane asked nervously.

"Maura totally freaked out. I've never seen her like this before."

"What happened for heaven's sake?" the brunette asked, staring at the closed door.

"I think she had a panic attack or something like that. She fell asleep and she suddenly woke up again. Maura was totally disbanded and panicked. She began to pack her stuff. No one could calm her down and I didn't know what to do. That's why I called you. Right now the doctor is with her."

"Okay, I'll try my luck," Jane whispered and knocked at the door.

She waited a moment and then walked into the hospital room. Maura sat on the edge of the bed while the doctor spoke soothingly to her.

"Can I come in, doctor?" the beautiful cop asked carefully.

"Yes, come in. Maybe you can convince Dr. Isles to stay. She wants to leave the hospital on her own responsibility."

"Maura? What's going on? You can't leave. This is irresponsible and you know it. Are you crazy?" Jane said angrily and frowned.

"I want to go home, Jane. My injury is not that bad and I'm a doctor. I bear full responsibility and I know what I'm doing. Please, I can't stay."

"You're a pathologist, Maur. A doctor for the dead, and I don't think you know what you're doing. What happened? Why are you freaking out?" Jane asked perplexed.

"I'm not freaking out, Jane. I just want to go home. I can recover best at MY home . My homely environment will do me good. I promise I'll take care of myself and rest."

"Damn, Maura. I have no time for this crap and I have to work. I'd feel better if you stay here. Don't be so damn stubborn," Jane begged, sitting down next to her friend on edge of the bed.

"I'm going home, Jane. With or without your approval. Bring me the discharge papers, Doctor."

Shaking his head, the doctor left the room. Jane was visibly angry. She slapped her hands to her face and breathed deeply.

"What's your problem, doc? I'm at a complete loss here. You're driving me crazy. I've dropped everything because you're freaking out. Cavanaugh's already furious and pissed at me. I can't leave the office every 5 minutes, because you're acting like a child!" Jane said sharply and immediately regretted it.

"I didn't expect you to understand and I don't need your help, Jane. I'm quite able to call a taxi. Sorry, but I need to get out of here. I feel uncomfortable in this room and I have terrible nightmares. The wide eyes of the dead boy are haunting me. I've killed someone, Jane. I'm responsible for the death of a child. I can't cope. You've already killed someone, how can you live with that, Jane? I close my eyes and see the dead boy. The people who end up on my table are already dead and I'm not to blame. Now I've brought a boy onto that table, Jane."

"It was an accident, Maura! A tragic accident and it was not your fault. You've been shot and these perps broke into your house! We are both tired and it's the wrong time to argue. What do we have to consider so you can go home?" Jane asked exhausted, and rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Thank you, Jane. I'll get my medication from Dr. Farmer and the wound must be bandaged twice a day. I can do this alone. You'll have no trouble with me."

"You're no trouble, Maur. You're just incredibly stubborn and driving me crazy. It's getting tight in my little tiny apartment," Jane moaned and flopped back.

"Your apartment? I want to go home."

"We still don't know the reason for the attack and your house looks like a war scene. You have to share my apartment with Ma, Bass, Joe and me. You'd have more space in a box, honey," Jane joked and sat up again.

Maura liked the word honey and smiled lovingly.

"Oh damn, I have to call Korsak and ask him to cover my ass again. I hate to leave the boys alone but I have to get you home safely first. And I'm still waiting for the autopsy result. Pike is really a botcher. Frost works his butt off. I believe he stayed at the precinct all night to work the case. The guys are great support. C'mon nag, let's go home."

After they had completed the forms, they went down to the parking lot. Jane pushed the wheelchair up to the car and Frankie helped Maura to get in. After the bag was stowed in the boot, Jane chose Korsak's number. She really hated to neglect her work but Maura's security had priority.

"Hey, Jane," the older cop answered.

"Hi Korsak. Sorry, there was a small incident, and I had to go back to the hospital. Cavanaugh is going to rip my head off but there was no other way. I'll take Maura to my apartment and return to the office afterwards. What a fucking day," she moanded drained.

"Don't worry, Jane. Cavanaugh has an appointment with the FBI. This will take a while. I think he's trying to get a permission to visit Doyle. Oh, and Pike drives me crazy. I hope that I'll get his report tonight. Why was the doc already released from the hospital?"

"Don't ask, Vince. She's not only the queen of the dead, but also a drama queen. I don't want to leave her alone. She's not herself at the moment. I need your help to cover for me...again. Can you guys come over to my place later? Maybe you can bring the files so we can work through it together," she asked insecure and she felt uneasy to ask her colleagues for such a favor.

"That's no problem, Jane. Anyway, we can't do much at the moment. The search for MacNeill is running at full speed but so far no sign of him. Pike's still writing his autopsy report and the lab is still working on the toxicology results. There are no suspects, we can interrogate. MacNeill's house is deserted. No sign of his wife. Without the missing reports and the permission to visit, we can do nothing. This is really frustrating, Jane."

"Yeah, I know, Vince. I'll see you later. Thanks for everything, you are great," Jane said friendly and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Don't know if I'm able to put up chapter 10 before I'll go on my cruise but I'll try :-) Happy weekend to all of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay but I went on a cruise and was sick afterwards :-( But now I'm back again and I really hope you are still with me. Hope to update the next chapter soon and forgive me for the ending of this chapter *lol* Love you guys...you rock! And by the way... thanks for your suggestions. I tried to put some of them into action!**

**Rizzoli and Isles still don't belong to me but they surely belong to my life :-)**

* * *

Jane sat on the driver's seat and dropped her head on the steering wheel. Her fingernails dug into the leather. Maura put on the seat belt and waited for the departure. She frowned and stared at her friend worriedly.

"Are you okay, Jane?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, Maura. I'm terribly tired and my head is killing me. And I'm scared...I'm really scared. I could have lost you, Maura. I don't know if I can protect you. I can't lose you!"stuttered Jane.

Twisted with pain, Maura turned to her friend and put a hand on her back.

"You will not lose me, Jane. Can you hear me? I'm not going anywhere. Whoever is behind it, has no chance. You are my safe harbor."

Jane turned and looked at Maura smiling.

"Safe haven, Maura but it was close. How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?" Maura asked, confused.

"You were shot, you've lost a lot of blood, were closer to death than to life and you still look like a supermodel. However, I'm looking like a zombie. You are incredibly strong, Maura. I'll protect you with my life. I promise you. I should have been with you earlier that morning. I'm sorry, Maur."

"Stop it, Jane. It's not your fault. And now take me home, please. I reluctantly admit it but I'm in pain," Maura confessed.

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's cheek. She didn't know what happened to her. Jane was not the cuddly type, and she hated to be hugged but she couldn't get enough of Maura's physical closeness. She remained for a few seconds and then started the engine. Jane drove the car through the city traffic. She cursed every red light and banged repeatedly on the steering wheel. Her voice and the familiar sounds seemed to calm Maura. After a few minutes the lovely pathologist was asleep. During the rush hour it took almost an hour until they finally turned into the street. Jane parked the car directly in front of the apartment block.

* * *

"Hey Maura, wake up. We are finally home," Jane whispered.

Startled, the blonde winced. She stared at the dark-haired cop with wide eyes. Maura looked confused and disoriented.

"What? Where? Um ... "

"We are at my house. Come, I'll take you to bed. You are tired to death. Oh shit, sorry for this bad expression," Jane said dejectedly and slapped her forehead.

"Please Jane, stop the excuses. You really behave in a strange fashion. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Come on Doc, I'll take you in and Ma can mother you. She'll love to spoil you."

When Jane opened the passenger door, Angela was just leaving the house. She smiled softly when she saw her two girls. In her hands she held a bag and let it down on the sidewalk.

"Hey, you two. What are you waiting for Jane? Maura belongs to bed immediately. I cooked a chicken soup. It is in the refrigerator. Make sure that the girl eats," said Angela and helped Maura to get out.

Jane stared at her mother in surprise.

"What are you doing? Where are you going, Ma?"

"Frankie called and told me everything. Your apartment is a doll's house, Jane. It's much too small and Maura needs to rest. I'm going over to Frankies and stay there," Angela said and grabbed her bag.

That was really strange. Angela freely left the home of her daughter? Usually it was not so easy to get rid of Angela. Has something happened? Because of her new feelings, Jane would have liked to have her mother around. Maura knew why Angela left the apartment. She needed time alone with Jane and Angela knew it. Her sudden move was due to the conversation of the two women erlier this day.

"You can stay here, Ma. There is enough space for all of us and I can pull out the couch," Jane said anxiously.

Jane also behaved strangely. It was unusual that she asked her mother to stay. Maura was confused. Was she the reason why both women behaved so weird? Of course she was the reason. Angela wanted to give them space and Jane was obviously afraid to be alone with her. Had Maura scared her best friend off with her candor? She has been looking back and forth between the two women for a while already.

"May I go up now? I can barely stand," said Maura embarrassed.

"Take good care of Maura, Janie. I'll call you later," Angela said briefly and kissed her two girls on the forehead.

"See you later, Ma. I love you," said the dark-haired, smiling gently.

"I love you too. Take care, you two."

"Thanks for everything, Angela," Maura whispered, barely audible.

"For my two girls nothing but the best," Angela cried as she got into the car and drove away.

"That was weird," admitted Jane and shook her head.

Jane took the bag out of the trunk and hung it over her shoulder. She grabbed Maura at the hips and helped her into the house. They walked slowly up the stairs until they reached the apartment. Jane unlocked the door and led Maura to the couch. Excited Joe Friday jumped between the two women, back and forth. Jane tried to calm the dog and patted her head. As soon Jane had been kneeling on the floor, Joe jumped on her lap.

"Yeah, good girl. But now you have to be very careful and loving. Aunt Maura is very weak and tired, "Jane told the dog in a calm tone, and disguised her voice.

Maura watched the scene and smiled contentedly. Jane could be incredibly affectionate. She treated her little dog, like a little kid and that made Maura's heart melt. Outwardly, Jane was the tough cop but in the inside she was devoted and tender. Maura hated to interrupt the scene.

"Um, Jane? Could you give me my pain killers and antibiotics? Then I'll be fine and you can go to work, "the young pathologist said uncertainly.

Jane got to her feet and rummaged for the drugs. After a few seconds she'd got everything and got a glass of water.

"I'm going nowhere today, Maura. Frost and Korsak come by later and we work from here. There's nothing else to do at the moment. Still missing reports and results," said Jane and handed Maura the pills.

"Pike? Is the boy's report not ready yet? You can tell me the truth, Jane."

"There's nothing to say. The report is not available yet. That idiot is driving the guys crazy. But you have to concentrate on your recovery," Jane said carefully, trying to avoid the topic Doyle.

"You are hiding something, Jane. What is it? You are acting weird and you are trying to avoid me. I can withstand the truth."

"I don't know the truth, Maura. We are completely groping in the dark", Jane lied in order not to worry her best friend.

Maura swallowed her pills and let her head fall back exhausted. It didn't make sense to force Jane to tell more about the investigation.

"I want to lie down. Can you help me? Due to the wound, I can barely lift my arm. Maybe you can help me to put on my pajamas?" Maura asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll take your bag," Jane said shortly, and felt immediately uneasy.

When they entered the bedroom, the two women knew that the next step would be a big challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Exhausted Maura sat on the ruffled bed. She looked at the mess and smiled in amusement. The two women were so different, but they understood each other without words. Jane put the bag on the chair and pulled out the pajamas. Uncertain she put the pajamas on the bed.

"Not your queen size bed but I hope you can get some sleep. How can I help you?" Jane asked and played nervously with her fingers.

"It was certainly not the best idea to wear my designer blouse I guess? Could you please open the buttons?"

Jane stared at the blouse. There were many buttons to open. She knelt in front of her friend and started slowly to unbutton the blouse with trembling fingers. Maura got goose bumps with every light touch. The reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay, Maura? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine. This is certainly due to the loss of blood and the low blood pressure. The cardinal symptoms of hypotension include lightheadedness, dizziness and often freezing. If the blood pressure is sufficiently low, fainting and often seizures will occur," Maura said firmly.

"Stop babbling, Maur. I want to know if you are okay and I don't wanna hear some diagnosis."

"I'm all right, Jane. I'm just tired and exhausted."

Jane smiled softly and satisfied. Maura's analyzes could be really tiring sometimes. After Jane had opened the last button, she pulled the blouse over Maura's shoulders. To her surprise, the young pathologist wore no bra but only a cami. Jane was startled at the sight of the bruising.

"Oh God, Maura. This must terribly hurt," stuttered the pretty cop.

Using fingertips, Jane gently drove along the edge of the bandage. She put her arms gently around the hips of her friend and put her head in Maura's lap. Maura began softly stroking the brunette woman's head. The pretty blonde held her breath and her heart was racing.

"What's bothering you so much, Jane?" Maura whispered tenderly.

"I think this case is too big for us, Maura. I don't know if you're safe here and if I can protect you. Maybe you better leave town. You can visit Constance. I want to take you as far away as possible. I guess this case leads us into an abyss which we can't imagine," Jane said with a trembling voice.

"I don't understand Jane. What are you not telling me?"

Jane took Maura's hands in hers and kissed her palms.

"The dead boy was the son of a mobster. Do you understand Maura? The Irish mob is involved. We still don't know the background but I have a really bad feeling. I want you to be safe."

"I won't leave the city, Jane. And what tells you that I'm still at risk? Maybe it was an unsuccessful burglary? I know who my father is, Jane and I can't live in fear forever. I feel safe with you," Maura said confidently.

"You're incredibly stubborn, Maura but that also makes you strong and independent. And it's something I love about you," confessed Jane and breathed deeply.

"Stubborn means steadfastly refusing to change opinions or position. This doesn't apply to me. I am perfectly willing to change my mind if it makes sense."

"Slowly, I really think you've invented Wikipedia or Google. I can't force you Maura but I had to tell you my worries. And now I'll put you in your pj's and you'll try to get some sleep, okay?" Jane suggested and helped her friend into the pajama top.

Hasty the young cop buttoned the top. The sexual tension between them was gone. Jane was relieved about this fact. She had to concentrate and she needed no distraction. She could still deal with her feelings after they solved the case. It only took a few minutes, that Maura was asleep. Jane slipped out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Exhausted, she plopped down on the couch. There was not much time for her to rest. She had hardly sat down as someone knocked at the door. Jane dragged herself to the door and opened it. Korsak and Frost looked worriedly at their colleague.

"Oh man, Jane. You really look like shit," said the older cop.

"I'm glad to see you too, Korsak," Jane greeted her friends.

The young cop asked her colleagues in and collapsed on the couch again.

"What's new? Any hint on McNeill?" asked the brunette and yawned widely.

"No, he moves under the radar. It will not be easy to find him. Frost has finally reached the boy's mother. She and McNeill are divorced for years. She'll appear at the precinct tomorrow. The poor woman was totally shocked and could hardly calm down. I'm afraid she is no help," Korsak explained.

"So a dead end. Crap! Do you have some more good news?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Frost threw a file on the table and Jane grabbed it. Obviously, it was the long-awaited autopsy report. The pretty cop flipped through the file. Speechless, she opened her mouth.

"What? Um ..."

"Sorry, Jane. Words fail me too. Pike is an idiot...we know... but there it is and we can't change it. Cause of death: unclear. He can't or won't rule out intent," Frost said, folding his hands in front of him.

"Does this bungler even know what this could mean? Although the accomplice was armed... but the boy was unarmed. Maura can be charged with manslaughter! It was a fucking accident! This is a nightmare," Jane groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"We need a second opinion, Jane. Any suggestions?" Korsak asked.

"Maybe Dr. Martin can help?" Frost suggested.

"They will have to rule her out because of suspicion of bias. But she can guide a pathologist. After all, she leads an entire department. I'm sure she knows a good coroner. Thanks Frost. I'll call her later. Has Cavanaugh returned from the FBI?"

"Not all news are bad. You are having a date with Doyle tomorrow," Korsak said and handed the dark-haired cop the visitor's pass.

"When were you going to tell me that you're going to visit my father, Jane?"

Jane was shocked when she saw Maura in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. My job is eating me at the moment. So much to do right now and I barely find time to write :-( I love every review and you are so kind and lovely to me. Thank you for still following my story. This chapter is a bit short but better then nothing ;-) Really hope to find more time in the future! Many greetings to all of you!**

* * *

Maura stood in the doorway staring her friend straight in the eye. Her hair was damp with sweat and her face ashen. Obviously she was still tortured by nightmares.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked, barely audible.

Korsak and Frost looked nervously at the floor. They didn't want get into the crossfire of both women. Korsak cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey Doc, how are you?"

"Thanks for asking, Detective. I'm doing quite well," lied Maura and held onto the door frame.

"I'm sorry, Maura. This is an official meeting and I can't talk to you about the case," Jane tried to explain.

"An official meeting? I have a right to know what's going on here. You spoke about my father and my life is at stake here. So don't tell me that you can't talk. For some inexplicable reason, you don't want to talk."

Jane took a deep breath and she covered her face with her hands. Normally she spoke with Maura about current cases but now she found it really hard. Whenever her past caught up with her, Maura changed. She pulled away from her friend and her presence. Jane was afraid that Maura shut herself off again.

"Is Paddy Doyle involved in the attack, Jane?" Maura whispered weakly.

"Okay, we better go now. We'll leave the file with you Jane. The forensic report is attached at the back and all we have about McNeill is in the red file," Frost suggested, giving his colleague a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't have to go, guys. I could order pizza and I still have beer in the fridge. You can't say no, boys!"

"Oh yes, we can Jane. I could have saved a couple of divorces, if I hadn't meddled into women prickly affairs," said the gray-haired cop.

While Maura was still leaning in the doorway, Jane led her colleagues to the front door.

"Bye, Doc. Get some rest and get well soon," Frost said goodbye while Korsak waved.

"Goodbye, and thanks for all Detectives."

After the cops had left the apartment, Jane remained at the door for a few seconds. Maura sat down on the couch in the meantime and stared blankly into the room. Jane strolled across the room and sat on the armrest. She rested her hands on her thighs and looked at her friend worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I just want to protect you and therefore I haven't told you much. We have some hints for the involvement of the Irish mob in the assault but we still have no clear evidence..."

Jane described her suspicions and tried not to worry Maura. She mentioned the autopsy with no word.

* * *

"I don't need to be protected, Jane. I want to join you tomorrow. How is that actually possible? Paddy Doyle is in federal prison in Lewisburg."

"He was transferred to the Massachusetts Correctional Institution for the process. And that won't happen, Maura. You are not going to join me. This is a police investigation and I'm going alone," Jane said with emphasis.

"But Jane, I ..."

"No buts, Maura. As long as your life is in danger, you're not going to leave this apartment. You are under strict watch 24/7."

Maura crossed her arms over her chest. Her body was trembling and cold sweat stood on her forehead. Jane jumped up and took a blanket from the bedroom. She put it over Maura's shoulders and pressed the trembling body to hers.

"I'll heat the soup and you you are going to it, Maur. Ma will kill me if you don't eat and get your strength back. Don't argue! Maura, I'm worried about you. I want you to talk to me about it. I wanna help you."

"There is no need to worry, Jane. These are the aftermath of my injuries. It's sweet that you care about me," Maura whispered and smiled.

"Maybe you are really suffering from PTSD and ..."

"I suffer from nothing Jane! I'm fine. Only my injury hurts a bit. I'm living with the death every day! This is my life. Death and violence! There is no reason for Posttraumatic Stress Disorder! Just leave me alone! "Maura said angrily.

Jane was shocked by the outburst. She had never seen Maura so angry. Tears ran down Maura's cheeks and she sobbed heartbreakingly. Without words Jane got up and went into the kitchen. She couldn't bear to see her friend suffer. The slender, dark-haired policewoman opened the fridge and lingered for a few seconds. With all her strength she tried to suppress her tears. She blinked away the tears and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Then she took the soup and put it in the microwave.

"Soup is hot in a couple of minutes," Jane cried desperately.

"Jane?"

"What?" hissed the Italian.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm indescribably sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Jane went back to the couch and knelt in front of her friend on the floor.

"You'd almost died, Maura. No need to apologize. But let me help you. Do you remember when I almost shot myself? I was down and out. The nightmares were horrible. I didn't sleep for days. I had no appetite and shrinked into myself. It took three months for me to recover. I know exactly what you're going through. I wouldn't have survived without your help. So please, Maura, let me help you."

Maura nodded cautiously when Jane got up and sat on the couch. Carefully the blonde doctor put her legs on the lap of her friend. Jane was right, she knew exactly what was going on in Maura.


	13. Chapter 13

Maura sipped the hot soup carefully. She still had no appetite. During the meal, they didn't exchange a word with each other. Jane stared vacantly into space and didn't know how to help Maura. She came down to earth with a bump when her cell phone rang. Jane went to the sideboard and took the call.

"Rizzoli," she said wearily.

"Hey, it's me, Casey. I ... uh ... well ... "

"Has something happened? Were there any complications?" Jane asked nervously.

"No, no. Quite the contrary. The surgery was a complete success. It was less complicated than I thought. I had hoped you'd see me today. I wanted to tell you personally. My diagnosis was wrong. They removed a bullet fragment and I'll be perfectly healthy. You know what that means?"

"You're now ready to be with me?" Jane sighed uneasily.

"Yes, exactly. Now we can finally be together. Isn't that great? Jane, we have a future!" exclaimed the soldier excited.

"No, Casey. Maybe you're ready but I'm not. You lied to me for months and you've pushed me away. You don't know me. You wanted to be the perfect man for a perfect woman, but I'm not perfect. And it was selfish of you to believe I couldn't love you for who you are. I loved you, Casey, you. The man and not the soldier. Hell, Casey! Not your body separated us from each other, it was you. We are not meant for each other. I'm sorry, Casey but I can't do it anymore. I wish you all the best," Jane said with a trembling voice and hung up.

It only took a few seconds until the cell phone rang again. Jane glanced at the caller ID and sighed. She rejected the call and turned off the sound. Slowly she walked back to the couch and threw the phone on the table.

"Everything okay, Jane?" Maura asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Do you need anything?"

"What is it? You want to talk about it?" asked the pathologist quietly.

"You're funny, Maura. Half the evening I tried to make you talk and now you want to talk about my nonexistent love life? Let it go. I'm fine. All I want is sleep. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"I would prefer to stay on the sofa. My nightmares just keep you awake and you need your sleep," suggested Maura and snuggled under the covers.

"I know you don't wanna to talk about it Maura but can you remember the face of the shooter? Can you describe him? Could it be McNeill?" asked Jane, looking for a photo of the mobster.

After a few seconds she handed Maura a photo. Maura shook her head and returned the picture.

"No, he didn't do it. He was younger and had slightly reddish hair. I won't forget his ice-blue eyes. Are there other suspects? Do you have more pictures?"

"That's enough for today, Maura. I think your biological father will be able to tell me who that jerk is. Do you need help in wound care?" Jane quickly changed the subject.

"Please, Jane. I want to help. I can see his face when I close my eyes. It has to stop. I'm sure I can identify him."

Reluctantly Jane took the file and pulled out another picture. In the picture a group of men could be seen standing in front of a warehouse. The police photo was taken at the shooting, in which the young McNeill was killed. Jane handed the picture to her friend. Maura took her time and looked at the photo closely.

"It's the man on the left," Maura said briefly and handed back the photo.

Jane looked at the picture carefully. Maura was right, this man's eyes were scary. She turned the picture. As usual, the names were printed on the back.

"James Scott! Maura, you're wonderful. I promise you, we'll get this bastard," Jane said with relief, and took the phone off the table.

She hit the speed dial button with Frost's number.

"Frost," answered the young cop shortly.

"Hey Frost, it's me. We have to put an APB out on James Scott. Maura identified him on a picture as the shooter. He's McNeill's right hand."

"Jane, that was no official lineup. Maura is a witness and we have to follow the rules. We can't arrest him based on a photo. In court, they are going to speak of influencing witnesses and we've gained nothing. But I know what to look for. Maybe I can track the bullet back to him. Maura has to come in for an official statement. I'll take over while you talk to Doyle," Frost said wisely.

"Thank you, Frost. I'm an idiot. I'll bring her over on my way to prison. On the way back home I'll pick her up again. I believe she's still in danger. Don't let her out of sight, okay Berry?"

Frost felt the concern in her voice because never before, Jane had called him by his first name.

"You can count on me, Jane. Maura will be safe here," assured the young cop.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Good night Jane. Try to sleep."

"That sounded depressing, Jane. What's going on?" Maura asked with concern.

"The identification will not withstand. But I trust Frost and he'll manage it. You have to make your statement tomorrow. Is that okay?" Jane asked thoughtfully.

"Of course, Jane. You know that I trust you. Why is this happening? What have I done? I wish I didn't know who my parents are. My father is a mobster, my mother distanced herself from me and Cailin got my kidney without knowing that I'm the donor. I don't know anymore who I am Jane. Constance raised me, she is my mother. But now I feel lost. Is blood really thicker than water? I feel used."

"It could be worse. You could be a part of my family, Maura. When I think of my father, I feel very bad. This ass wanted to annul his marriage. He blew a fuse and he's beyond help. He's a dead loss. And my mother is dating my boss. Franky is working for my former lover and Tommy has a son from my father's ex girlfriend! We are really fucked. You're my only constant, Maura," Jane confessed.

That confession unsettled Maura. Nervously, she shifted back and forth on the couch.

"I don't know what I should do without you, Jane. You know that I love you and I want you to be happy. Was it Casey on the phone?" Maura asked suddenly.

"Yes, it was Casey. And I don't want to talk right now and don't want to think. I want you to go to bed with me," Jane whispered and took Maura's hand.

* * *

Okay, it was a long delay but life came between us ;-) There is so much going on in my life so I had not much time to write on my story. Poor you... it's a cliffhanger but I really hope to update soon because life is so great right now :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Just a very short chapter and I'm sorry for that long delay again. Life and job are eating me at the moment. Barely find time to write and we had a heat wave here in Germany so it's hard to sit down and write. Hope you are still there and don't forget to review :-)

* * *

Jane led Maura back into the bedroom. She took the bandages from Maura's bag and held them helplessly in the air. Maura smiled lovingly and took the bandages from Jane's hand. Without words the young pathologist disappeared into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Jane slipped quickly into her shorts and a t-shirt. Soft moans sounded from the bathroom and Jane listened carefully. The pretty cop knocked gently on the door.

"Are you okay, Maura?"

"Not really," moaned the blonde doctor.

"Can I help you?" Jane asked anxiously and opened the door a crack.

Maura didn't answer, so Jane stepped into the small bathroom. The blonde sat on the edge of the tub and had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up? You need any help?"

"I can't change the bandage on the back of my shoulder. Oh God, Jane. What's wrong with me? I'm crying at the slightest little thing. I'm not a whiny, annoying wimp," Maura sighed and wiped away the tears.

"At least, not always," joked Jane.

"I'm annoying?" the pathologist sobbed.

"My goodness, Maura. That was a joke. Your nerves are on edge and it's no wonder you're sensitive. You were almost killed and that changes a person usually," explained the dark-haired.

"So I'm a whiny pain in the ass. Thanks for the clarification, Jane. Now I'm feeling better," Maura whispered sarcastically.

"Stop it, Maura. You're not a pain in the ass. You're hurt and scared. That's all. I know how you feel. And I promise you that it gets better. We are both tired and exhausted. I'll help you now and then we go to bed, okay?"

Maura nodded and handed Jane the antibiotic, soothing ointment and the bandage. Jane removed the old bandage carefully. The exit wound was surprisingly large and was sewn with countless stitches. Carefully Jane applied the ointment with trembling fingers. Maura frowned in pain. Jane gently breathed a kiss above the wound and bandaged the gunshot wound again.

"Do you need your meds?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Only the antibiotic. The painkillers make me very narrow-minded. I can bear it."

"Are you sure? You look very pale. The doctor gave you a dosage schedule and you should stick to it," Jane said and frowned.

"I'm a doctor, Jane. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"You're a pathologist. Your patients no longer suffer from pain. It's okay to show weakness, Maur. I don't want you to be in pain," whispered Jane and handed Maura a clean t-shirt.

"Thanks Jane, it's easier without so many buttons. I know I'm annoying and patience is not your greatest strength but I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay, okay. You go to bed and I'll bring you your pills," Jane gave in.

A gentle smile played around Maura's lips and she slowly walked back into the bedroom. Jane was really worried about her friend. Finding out that her biological father was a felon, had almost destroyed Maura and to know that her birth mother had moved into the same city, had shaken her to the core. Not to mention that she was almost killed by a serial killer half a year ago. How much more could she take? Jane filled a glass with water and took the antibiotics out of the bag. When she entered the bedroom, Maura was lying on the side, staring into space. The beautiful cop knelt beside the bed and handed her friend the glass. Maura sat up and took a pill from the blister. With shaking hands she took a sip of water and fell back on the pillow.

"Do you need anything else?" Jane asked and put the glass on the bedside table.

"I just need you next to me," whispered Maura.

Jane stood up and slipped into bed.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of that," Jane whispered suddenly.

"A smart woman once told me: What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"That was probably me, huh? So you think I'm smart?" Jane asked, grinning.

"On your way, yes. I think you're very good at what you do. I've learned a lot from you over the past years. Intelligence doesn't necessarily have anything to do with education."

"Oh, Mrs. smarty-pants. Did you know that I was approved for university? I wanted to join the police. And I'm good at it. If I had made a different decision, I probably wouldn't have met you. So I've done everything right," Jane said proudly.

"We will never know and that's a good thing. What did you want to study?"

"Law," laughed Jane.

"Sure, you'd become a successful lawyer."

"Nah, boring. I couldn't kick ass today. Come here," Jane said lovingly, and spread her arms out.

Maura hesitated for a moment, but then snuggled up to the warm body of her friend. The two friends were very exhausted and it didn't take long until they were asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I really hope you are still with me on that story. Something is going to happen in the next chapter and it's already in my head:-) But it's not so easy to write it down with 35 degrees ;-) Many greetings to all of you


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers :-) Here is the next chapter and I really hope you'll like it. When you are still with me, don't forget to review ;-) I really wanna know what you think and it's important for me to go on. Yeah, only a few days left till Tuesday ;-) Have a great weekend!**

* * *

Jane woke up in the middle of the night. The bed next to her was empty. She had slept so deeply that she hadn't noticed that Maura got up. Half asleep, she swung her legs out off bed. The apartment was dark and only on second glance she saw her friend standing at the window.

"Hey, Maura. Is everything okay?" she asked, quiet, as she approached.

Maura jumped and turned her head towards the voice.

"I'm fine. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you," confessed to the slender blonde.

Jane took a step closer and wanted to put her arms around her friend but Maura stepped back.

"My thoughts are swirling, Jane. I don't know if I can stand this any longer. Everyone knows about me and my parents. Every day more bad news in the papers. Why did I want to know who my parents were? I wish I had never got to know them. Jane, will I ever be safe? My father killed Cavanaugh's family and my mother covered for him. How can the Lieutenant look at me at all?" sighed the pretty pathologist and stared out the window again.

"Maura, honey ... it's not your fault. You can't choose who you are and where you come from you."

"I know but I wish they had never met," Maura whispered desperately.

"I'm glad they have. Despite your background, you're a wonderful, smart, beautiful and affectionate woman. You have such a big heart and you are so selfless. Shortly before the first hearing, I spoke with Hope. Maura, she really loves you and she has never forgotten you. She is very proud of you. I was jealous and angry at her because she has a deeper bond with you. But essentially she is a good woman. She saved many lives and that's what counts. I don't want to talk about Paddy but not both of your parents are bad. Hope is a good one."

"Thanks Jane, I appreciate your encouragement but..."

Suddenly a red dot was dancing through the dark room. Panicked and frightened Jane pushed Maura aside. A shot echoed through the empty street. A bullet passed through the closed window. Jane threw herself protectively on her friend. Maura let out a cry of pain. The two women landed hard on the ground.

"Oh God, Maura! Are you okay? Are you all right? Come on, answer me!" Jane screamed loud and desperate.

Maura moaned in pain. She was breathing fast and looked Jane into the eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I fell on my shoulder," Maura moaned and swallowed hard.

"Thank God, I thought ..."

"Go Jane, you can get him. I'm fine! Go!" Maura said in a firm voice.

Jane remained for a few seconds and then jumped to her feet.

"You keep your head down! Here's my phone. Call Korsak! Don't get up before I'm back, okay?" Jane said hastily, and gave Maura a mobile phone.

"Don't waste your time, Jane! Go now!"

Jane took her revolver and rushed out of the apartment. As fast as she could, she ran down the stairs. Once on the street, she stared up at the building next door. Nothing! No one was to be seen. The street was dark and quiet. Suddenly she heard the squeal of tires. She turned and car lights raced toward her. Jane turned her gun at the windshield and aimed at the would-be assassin. She was blinded by car headlights and couldn't see the driver. An accomplished dive rescued the cop. Quick as a flash she turned to the car and read the number plate. The perpetrator escaped but not without leaving a trace. Jane ran back to her apartment. Maura still lingered on the floor. The cop turned on the light and knelt beside her friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked with concern and helped her friend to her feet.

"I ... I ... don't know how to stand this," Maura stammered with tears running down her cheeks.

Jane wanted to hug her friend, but she backed away.

"Please don't, Jane. I'm just too angry and upset. I can't take a hug right now."

"The shooter got away but I have the license plate. I'll put an APB out on the car. Did you reach Korsak?" Jane asked focused.

"Yes, he's on his way. What shall I do Jane? Will I ever be safe?"

"I don't know, Maur. Maybe you should leave the country and visit Constance. Your father's enemies are your enemies. This guys are quite dangerous," suggested the dark-haired.

"But my life is here, Jane. My work, my mother and especially you. You are my family. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, and you Jane. I've never felt such strong family ties before."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jane looked through the peephole and opened.

"Hey, Vince. Come in," said Jane, and the older cop walked into the apartment.

"Hey you two. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Someone tried to shoot Maura. It was a sniper rifle, I'm sure. It had a laser target device. The guy got away but I got the license plate. We immediately need the CSU and an APB for the car," said Jane and wrote the license plate number on a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'm on it. You need to take Dr. Isles to a safe place. You can't stay here. Frost is still at the precinct. He is looking for a connection between the evidence and James Scott. Maybe we finally have a breakthrough. The bullet from Dr. Isles apartment fits also to several robberies. Because it was a crime series, the data were not in our database, but in the federal database. Frost is still checking the facts but it looks like Scott was the prime suspect. We'll get the bastard, Jane. Now bring Dr. Isles out of here."

"I'm so sorry, Korsak. I'm not a big help. My first priority is Maura's safety right now. Her safety matters most. I'll take her to a hotel and no one will know where she is except you and Frost. You can't tell anyone, not even my mother. I'll get me a disposable phone and let you know when we are safe," Jane said firmly.

"Don't worry, can do it. Now get out off here. Don't drive on the direct way and pay attention to followers. I'll inform Cavanaugh tomorrow morning. Here are my car keys, we shouldn't take any risks."

Jane took the keys with trembling fingers.

"Thank you, Vince. You're a really good friend," she whispered, smiling at her colleague.

"No worries, Janie. The next round of drinks is on you. Grab your stuff, I'll wait for the forensics."

Jane took Maura's hand and they disappeared into the bedroom. Maura was too exhausted and too tired to fight back. Without grumbling she let Jane guide her. Actually, she didn't want to run away anymore but she trusted Jane. And so she left the leadership and responsibility to Jane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally the next chapter :-) enjoy and don't forget to review *smile* Thank you for all the alerts, messages and reviews to my story. I really appreciate it. Love and hugs!**

* * *

The two women drove through the streets of the city. Jane suddenly changed lanes and used mainly the side streets. In downtown she stopped the car at a kiosk.

"Wait here, I'll get a new mobile phone," Jane said briefly and got out of the car.

After a few minutes, the young cop returned. She opened the packaging and took the phone. Frantically, she threw the garbage into the foot well.

"Korsak's car is already a pure garbage dump, Jane. Everywhere are trash can on the roadside ... you should use them and you should really talk to your colleague," Maura said instructive and kicked the garbage to the side.

"Yes, Mum," Jane groaned and rolled her eyes.

"This can be a serious problem, Jane. The garbage attracts vermin and they can become a health problem," Maura explained further.

"At the moment we do have other problems than any little creepy crawlies, Maura. It's after midnight. We need to find a hotel. Any suggestions?"

"To be honest, yes. My mother, I mean Constance, always stayed at the Loews when she was in town. The address is 350 Stuart Street. It is a very nice hotel."

"I'm not made of money! Affordable please, Maura. Maybe we should look for a motel?" suggested the dark-haired.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane. I can pay with my credit card."

"My goodness, Maura. No credit cards, no cell phones, nothing that can be traced. We have to pay cash," Jane said and poured the contents of her purse on the dashboard.

"Great, 20 bugs! That's enough for a campsite. How much money do you have?" Jane asked the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I have no cash. Please, Jane. Let's go to the Loews. They know Constance Isles and it's for sure no problem. To camp would be a great experience but could we postpone it?"

"That was just a joke, Maur. You are probably right. We'll drive to the Loews and everything else will work out tomorrow. Are you okay?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," lied Maura.

"You can't lie, sweetie. Did you forget? It'll be okay, I promise you that. We'll get that bastard. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You are the only constant in my life, Jane and I would like to thank you. Within just two days, you saved my life twice and I'm sure we can do that," Maura said in a broken voice.

"You can thank me when the case is closed. A bottle of your best wine, a crackling fire and ... a game of the Sox on your giant tv. All it takes to make this woman happy," Jane said with a huge grin and pointed to herself.

Maura smiled gently and patted Jane's knee. The brunette cop grimaced.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Maura asked, startled.

"No, I'm fine," Jane sighed and frowned.

"Don't lie to me. You're in pain. I ask you again. Are you hurt?"

"Okay, okay, I twisted my knee when I fell on the road. It's just a bit sore."

"Get out, Jane!"

"What? Are you crazy? I'll take you to the hotel now. Don't make a fuss and put on your seat belt," Jane grumbled and started the engine.

Jane gasped as Maura opened the passenger door and got out. The charming doctor crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot repeatedly on the asphalt.

"Come on Maura. Don't be childish. Get back into the car," Jane urged her friend.

"No, you get off and I'll drive to the hotel. It's always the same with you. You know I'm stubborn. So get out and let me drive!"

"You are wounded, Maura. Remember?"

"Okay, I'll call a cab and we meet at the hotel," Maura said confidently.

"Jeepers, Maura!" Jane cursed and got out of the car.

"Language, Jane," the blonde woman remembered her friend.

Cursing to herself, Jane sat down on the passenger seat. Pleased with herself, Maura sat on the driver's seat and steered the car to the east. Because Maura was a cautious driver, the trip took longer than expected. It was already long past midnight and only the lobby of the Loews was enlightened. During the entire journey, the two women were silent. None of them wanted to fight and the tension between them was tangible. Maura drove the car into the parking lot and took the key. She sighed and got out. Jane lingered for several seconds in the car. The pathologist took the bag out of the trunk and hung it over the right shoulder. Then she opened the passenger door and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Come on Jane, stop sulking. We are both tired and sensitive. Let me check your knee later, okay?"

"It's not so bad and then perhaps we'll get a bit of peace," Jane said peaceable and stumbled out of the car.

"Ha, you're in pain! Stop denying!" Maura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, it's gotten worse in the last hour. Let's go in and you can do with me what you want," the slender cop gave in to Maura.

Maura blushed and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She knew Jane spoke about the knee but the blonde doctor had other thoughts.

They entered the spacious lobby. A young man greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, ladies. How can I help you?"

Maura began to speak and placed her passport on the counter.

"My mother, Constance Isles, recommended this place. She is always very enthusiastic about your premises and your service if she is in town. My friend and I need a room for a few days."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Isles. Your Mother speaks highly of you. I just need your credit card and I can check you in."

"I can't give my credit card. Is it possible to pay in cash tomorrow?" Maura asked, embarrassed.

"This is very unusual, Dr. Isles. Under these circumstances, I must keep your passport as security."

"That's all right. And your confidentiality is very important. Can I count on your discretion?" Maura asked equivocal.

The young man stared at the women abashed.

"But of course. You can count on me," he stammered and cleared his throat.

"Oh, it's not what you think. We don't have a sexual relationship," Maura explained and signed the form.

"Really, Maura? Why do you always do that?" Jane blurted out.

"Don't be so stiff, Jane. It's just an irrelevant fact."

"Neither my sex life or your sex life is irrelevant. It's simply not existing. And this fact is nobody's business."

The porter put the key on the counter and quickly disappeared into the back room. A bell boy came and took the bag from Maura. They took the elevator to the top floor without a word. The bell boy opened the room and put the bag on the large, inviting bed. Maura looked at Jane, and she gave their last $ 20 to the bell boy. The boy took the money and slipped quickly out of the room. The women faced each other in silence. They knew this would be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the the long delay but I was really not in the mood to write. I was totally shocked about the sudden death of Lee Thompson Young and I still can't believe he's gone. My condolences go out to his family, friends and the cast of Rizzoli and Isles. RIP Lee :'-(**

* * *

Jane dropped down on the bed. She slapped her arms over her eyes and breathed deeply. Maura sat silently on the edge of the bed. Several minutes passed before Jane took the new phone out of her pocket. She dialed Frost's number.

"Frost," answered the young Detective.

"It's me, Jane. Is there any news?"

"Hey, Jane. Perfect timing. A police patrol discovered the car on the highway. A special unit is on its way to stop it. I'll get Dr. Isles to the precinct for a line-up as soon as we have him in custody," Frost said.

"Hey, that's great news. No one should know where we are. I'll bring Maura over on my way to Doyle. Be careful, this guy is dangerous," Jane warned.

"I'll text you when we arrested him. Keep your heads down and take care of Dr. Isles."

"And that's easier said than done. See you tomorrow, Frost."

„Bye, Jane."

Jane put the phone on the bedside table, while Maura was still sitting quietly on the edge of the bed.

"Good news, Maura. The car has been discovered and my colleagues are close to an arrest," Jane said happily.

"This is great news and now take off your pants," Maura asked her friend.

"What? Well, that's fast. Even for you, Maura."

"Not what you think, Jane. I wanna see your knee. You promised ... don't moan."

"I'm not moaning but you'll see it's nothing. Just a little twisted," Jane said and didn't move an inch.

The pathologist placed a hand on her friend's knee and squeezed it lightly. Jane moaned in pain and pulled the leg.

"Ouch! Are you crazy? That hurts," groaned the tough cop.

"I know and therefore you have to take your pants off ... now," Maura said challenging.

"What do you want to do? Force me?"

"Maybe I'll do that. I can disarm an attacker, why shouldn't I be able to force you to take off your pants? I am physically capable of doing that," Maura explained in a firm voice.

"With only one arm? I doubt it. Try it," Jane urged her friend.

Without warning, Maura grabbed Jane's waistband and wrapped her legs around the thighs of the cop. Jane was surprised at first but then she had to laugh heartily.

"Ouch ... ouch ... ouch ...," snorted the dark-haired.

Maura also had to laugh, burying her face in the dark curls of her friend while she tried to open the button.

"Ouch, my shoulder! Please, Jane! Let me examine your knee," begged the blonde woman.

"Are you giving up so easily, party pooper?"

"I'm not what you said. This isn't funny, Jane. Your knee may be seriously injured," Maura said with concern and continued fumbling on the button.

"I think that's pretty funny. So far, no one was so clumsy to take off my clothes," Jane chuckled.

Maura sat up and rested her head in her hands. The young medical examiner was desperate. It was always the same with Jane. She would never admit that she was in pain. Jane noticed the despair and opened her pant button.

"You've won. Dearest Maura, would you check my knee please?" Jane whispered lovingly and threw her pants on the ground.

The right knee was swollen and slightly blue. Maura smiled contentedly and looked thoughtfully at the knee-joint. With trembling fingers she touched the area.

"Shit ... ouch ... that hurts," Jane sighed.

"Sorry, I have to grope if there is any fluid in the joint."

Maura palpated the joint and Jane grimaced.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Hands off, Maura!"

"Don't act like that, Jane. As I suspected, you have a articular effusion. This injury needs to be treated. At least, the knee should be punctured."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I favor my leg a bit and then I'll be as good as new. Puncture sounds pretty painful after all," Jane said, frowning.

"I'm not a orthopedist but I think that you should go to a hospital. The fluid needs out."

"Can't you do that? As compensation for the time I've cut open your leg? This is your chance. That makes us even," Jane suggested and bit her lower lip.

"I don't have the instruments to do that. I need a thick needle and I don't have my bag. Maybe the swelling goes away by cooling. If that doesn't work, maybe I can help you at the precinct tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds great. You're a genius, Maura. With your magic hands, I'm fit again in the twinkling of an eye."

Maura got up and got ice from the minibar. She wrapped the ice in a towel and handed the bundle to Jane.

"Here you go, that should do it," said the doctor concerned.

"Thank you, that already feels much better. Maybe you should kiss my knee, so it heals?" Jane asked slyly.

"A kiss will not speed up the healing process, Jane."

"Oh God, Maura. That was a joke. My mum always kissed my wounds, when I was little. That's what mothers do with their children, ya know?" Jane explained.

"My mother never did. I once hurt my knee when I fell off my bike. Constance yelled at the nanny because my pants were torn. You must have had a wonderful childhood, Jane. Sometimes I'm really jealous."

Jane pressed the ice pack on her knee and sat up. She gently placed an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"We may have grown up differently but we found each other. And you know what? That was the best day of my life," Jane said lovingly.

Jane gently placed a kiss on Maura's shoulder and smiled.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thank you Jane. We should sleep now," Maura suggested.

"Are you really okay? You know you can talk to me, right? Everything will be over soon and we can live our lives again."

"What sort of life, Jane? I'm in my mid thirties and I have nothing. My relationships are worse than in a novel. My father is a murderer, my mother has protected this killer for years and my life is just work. My little sister thinks I'm uptight, and I have problems to interact with living people. What kind of life is this?"

"I'm one of those living people, you know? And I think there's nothing wrong with you. You are the smartest and most loving person I know. Sometimes you're strange but hey? Who's not? I can't imagine my life without you. But maybe you should make sure that your next boyfriend isn't a serial killer," quipped Jane and took Maura in her arms.


End file.
